Zach Vs. Scott: Part Two
'Zach Vs. Scott: Part 2 ' is the eleventh episode of the special crossover season between Zach's Kanto Journey and Adventures In Kanto. Story Electabuzz explodes from its PokeBall, landing on the stadium and staring at the audience. Zach: Electabuzz? Interesting move... Referee: Begin! Zach: Let's start with a Mach Punch! Moving with astonishing speed, Primeape lands a weak blow against Electabuzz's midsection. Despite the low amount of damage taken from the attack, Electabuzz slowly looks up at Primeape, angrily glaring at it right in its eyes. Electabuzz: TAAAABAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Electabuzz arms become coated in electrical surges, and it quickly begins angrily punching Primeape in the gut. Zach: Would you mind controlling that thing!? Primeape, hang in there! Primeape winces with every punch, getting closer and closer to the wall. Zach: COUNTER! Primeape grabs Electabuzz's arm and flings him around into the wall, dealing double the damage the Thunder Punch attack would've done to Primeape. Scott: Oh boy, that can't be good... Electabuzz quickly gets up, and quickly smacks Primape to the ground. Scott: Electbabuzz, you need to calm do- Electabuzz opens its mouth towards Primeape, and begins shrieking loudly causing giant sound-waves to come out of its mouth. Scott: Screech!? Zach and Primeape cover their ears, the crowd wincing as the soundwaves reach them. Zach: Holy Arceus, get a grip on that thing! Close Combat! Primeape forces itself towards Electabuzz, attacking it with all its might. As Primeape lunges itself towards the opponent, Electabuzz quickly grabs the Pokemon's arms, spins around, and throws the Pokemon against the wall. Scott: Electabuzz, listen to me!! Zach: CONTROL YOUR POKEMON ALREADY! Electabuzz runs towards the barely conscious Primeape, and lands blow after blow of electrified punches, continuing long after he's unconscious. Zach: PRIMEAPE! Zach tries again and again to recall his Pokemon, but it's no good. Electabuzz is blocking it with its body. Scott’s heart pounds. His body full of anger, frustration, and fear. Scott: ELECTABUZZ, STOP! Electabuzz ignores its trainer, and continues assaulting Primeape. Scott quickly grows furious at his disobedient Pokemon, and rapidly takes out its Poke Ball and points it in the Pokemon's direction. Scott: THAT'S ENOUGH, RETURN! Electabuzz scowls at its trainer, and turns its entire body towards Scott. It begins screaming with rage, suddenly releasing a Thunderbolt attack from its body, headed straight towards Scott. The boy screams, quickly leaping to the side in terror, narrowly dodging the Pokemon's attack. Referee: If you can't gain control over that Pokemon, it will be disqualified! WHOOAAA! The Referee leaps to the right as a Thunderbolt hits where his head had been. Scott: Hear that Electabuzz!? If you don't start LISTENING TO ME then you will be Disqualified! The Pokemon fires another shot towards its trainer, once again dodged. Scott: THAT'S IT! Referee: ONE LAST CHANCE! GET HIM UNDER CONTROL! Electabuzz quickly begins charging towards the referee, letting out the same high-pitched screams as before. The mans face goes bright white, terrified for his life. Finally after the Pokemon is just feet away from the man, it quickly begins glowing red, and is returned to its ball all the way across the battlefield. Scott looks at the Poke Ball angrily, but silently puts the ball back into his pocket. Scott: Alright…. He's done. Everybody is silent as Primeape and Electabuzz's lights dim, and Zach shakily recalls Primeape. He grabs another Poke Ball, smiling his cocky smile. Zach: 3 down, 3 to go. Let's do this, Tauros! Tauros lands on the battlefield, sparkling as he comes out of his Poke Ball. He slams his front hooves onto the ground, awaiting Scott's Pokemon. Scott: Alright.... Eevee, you won't let me down! Eevee runs onto her place at the battlefield, ready to fight, as Scott’s face returns to a smile, confident in Eevee’s obedience. Referee: B-Begin! Zach: Alright, let's start things off nice and simple! Horn Attack! Tauros charges at Eevee, roaring. Scott: Use Quick Attack, then Swift! Eevee bolts away quickly enough to find itself behind the attacking Pokemon, and it quickly fires dozens of star-shaped projectiles out of its mouth, which quickly lock themselves onto the opponent. Zach: Oh no you don't! Turn around and use Stone Edge! Tauros turns around, its eye widened with anger, and it uses Stone Edge to cancel out the Swift attack. As the two attacks connect, there's a small explosion, which causes yellow sparkles to fly everywhere thanks to the exploding Swift. Scott: Hmm, smart. Eevee, it's hard to attack if you can't see! Use Sand Attack! Eevee runs up towards the Pokemon and kicks its hind legs into the grassy ground, launching clumps of dirt into Tauros's eyes. Scott: Perfect shot! Zach: Oh, well, I guess I can't hold it back anymore. Thunderbolt! Tauros's eyes turn yellow, and the electricity seems to completely obliterate the dirt, but the attack itself misses by several feet, creating a small crater in the grassy area. Scott: Right, Eevee, use Quick Attack, and follow it up with a Bite! Eevee glows in a white light, and the Pokemon charges right into Tauros, who seems to have enough strength to stay on its feet, and the Pokemon grins at Eevee. Eevee quickly jumps up onto the Pokemon's back, and begins biting the Pokemon in the back with its sharp teeth Zach: ...Did you not just see the attack I used? Thunderbolt! Tauros releases the attack, directly shocking the attached Pokemon. Eevee falls off the Pokemon as it's body flails from the attack, and it quickly gets back up to its feet, running to the other side of the battlefield towards its trainer. Scott: Alright, that was dumb.. We took more damage than we needed to, but it's alright. Time for that thing we've been practicing! Eevee looks back at its trainer and smiles with determination. Scott: DIG! Eevee jumps off of Tauros's back, quickly burrowing a small tunnel into the ground. Scott: Now, go! Moments later, the Pokemon shoots out of the ground, launching dirt and grass everywhere, appearing right in front of Tauros's face. Zach: IRON HEAD! Tauros immediately starts charging through the dirt, hoping to hit Eevee. Surprisingly, Eevee stands completely still as if its entire body was numb, and the attack sends it flying across the air, hitting hard against the walls of the battlefield. Scott: YES! Seconds later, the Pokemon falls forward, and disappears completely. Zach: ...Wait, WHAT!? Scott: AND SUBSTITUTE DOES ITS THING! NOW EEVEE, GO! Suddenly, the real Eevee bursts out of the ground beneath Tauros with enough force to launch the Pokemon into the air, and land painfully on its back. Zach: Tauros. Full power. No holding back. Giga. Impact. Tauros is engulfed in orange energy, and it charges towards Eevee at astonishing speed, hitting it with enough force to make it fly into a wall at the end of the stadium. But, instead of stopping, Tauros keeps going, and charges into Eevee while it's in the wall. Scott: EEVEE!? Tauros takes a step back, revealing a large dent in the giant stone wall, as Eevee collapses to the ground, barely breathing. Scott: NO! The light of Eevee's face becomes dark, as the Referee announces Tauros's victory. Scott: .....Return. Announcer: Time for a FIEEEELD CHAAAAAANGE! The dial rapidly spins, and it finally lands on an image of ice. Once done, Tauros hops back onto the now icy field. Examining his surroundings, he paws the ground, nervous that he no longer gets as much traction. Scott: Growlithe, go... Scott releases Growlithe from its ball, and it slides slowly onto the field. Scott: Growlithe, we're not gonna hold anything back either... USE RETALIATE! A fiery blue aura begins emitting from Growlithe's fur, and he quickly charges towards Tauros faster than ever before. The blue fire quickly turns into a golden-white flame as he rapidly approaches Tauros, melting the ice beneath him. He collides with Tauros, sending it flying into the air, and cracking almost all of the ice as it lands with a loud thud. Growlithe continues to charge, and finally knocks Tauros against the wall one final time, nearly identical to Eevee's downfall. Zach: Interesting move... Retaliate's power is increased highly when used immediately after an ally has fallen. Good choice. Tauros, come back. Tauros's light dims, and he is zapped back into his Poke Ball as Zach sends out his next Pokemon. Zach: Omastar, let's go! Omastar lands on the field, ready for battle. Zach: Now, use Ancient Power! Omastar creates rocks with a purple aura, and flings them at Growlithe. Scott: Use Flame Wheel! Growlithe becomes engulfed in an orange flame, and it begins rolling like a wheel towards Omastar, powering through the rocks. Zach: And now, Protect! Omastar uses Protect, causing the Flame Wheel to do no damage and the barrier reflects Growlithe backwards. Growlithe lands on his paws, and growls at Omastar. Zach: Shell Smash! Omastar's shell seems to crack and vanish, and he looks much more powerful. Scott: Alright, now that's its defense is lower, USE CRUNCH! Zach: You just made a big mistake getting close. Use Brine! As Growlithe gets closer, Omastar lets loose a powerful Brine attack, the frothy water heading straight towards Growlithe. The attack lands, dealing major damage on Growlithe, and it's quickly knocked back, sliding backwards slowly on the icy arena. Scott: Oh did I? Growlithe there's not much we can do, but USE REVERSAL! Growlithe jumps into the air, and seems to super-effectively kick Omastar right in the head. Zach: Now, while he's on top of you, Brine again! Omastar lets the attack loose, aiming straight at Growlithe, the pressure cracking the ice beneath Omastar. The attack seems to do much more damage than before, and the force of the pressurized Water launches Growlithe back, and the Pokemon lands, breaking the ice underneath and causing the Pokemon to sink down into the freezing cold water below. Scott: GROWLITHE! The Pokemon's head emerges from the Water, gasping for air. It quickly begins paddling its arms up and down, trying to swim back up to the ice. Zach: Don't hold back! Brine, AGAIN! Omastar unleashes the attack, sending foaming water at Growlithe, but this time the force of the attack cracks the ice underneath Omastar, and he falls beneath it, only a small segment of the attack actually going towards Growlithe. Growlithe is splashed by the attack, but still struggles for air. He finally reaches the ice, and holds out a paw to try to pull himself up, but it quickly slips off the edge, and the Pokemon once again falls into the ice-cold water. Scott: COME ON GROWLITHE, YOU CAN DO IT! Zach: Use Brine on it from under it! Omastar uses its tentacles to swim under Growlithe, and he unleashes the attack. The attack strikes with enough force to launch Growlithe out of the water completely, causing the soaking wet Pokemon to land on the remaining ice, slowly sliding over to its trainer, unconscious. Scott: ...No... Growlithe's light dims, revealing there to be only one unrevealed Pokemon on Scott's side, while Zach still has 3 left. Zach: Scott, you can't hold back anymore! Give it your all! Don't act like I'm a friend, act like I'm an enemy! Scott angrily returns Growlithe to its ball, and looks back at Ivysaur. Scott: Either way, we've got no choice. One last Pokemon. We gotta do this together, Ivysaur. Scott's Ivysaur runs up to the ice, nodding at his trainer with determination. Scott: We can't lose, Ivysaur. Not again... Referee: Begin! Zach: Omastar, use Ancient Power to crack the ice beneath Ivysaur! Omastar uses his attack, causing the ice to explode. Scott: Vine Whip, quickly! Ivysaur shoots its vines to the opposite side of the arena, quickly wrapping them around Omastar, launching Ivysaur away from the water. Scott: Keep your distance, but keep whipping the Pokemon! Ivysaur then lets go of Omastar, and begins whipping the Pokemon viciously with its vines. Zach: OMASTAR! Omastar, after taking a beating, is down for the count, and his light dims. Zach recalls his Pokemon. Announcer: Time for a FIEEEEEELD CHAAAAAAAAAAAANGE! The dial spins once again, this time landing on the heated, smoky field. Zach sends out his next Pokemon. Zach: Scyther, you can do this! Scyther jumps into the brawl, ready to fight. Scott calls out to his final Pokemon, hesitating slightly. Scott: Alright Ivysaur, he may have the type advantage but that's nothing to worry about! Use Sludge Bomb! Zach: Use Double Team! Scyther multiplies, and the Sludge Bomb hits a clone in the face, making it disappear. Scott: Vine Whip again! Ivysaur whips its vines into each clone of Scyther, destroying the clones. Scott: Now, Sludge Bomb again! Ivysaur dashes towards Scyther, firing a large clump of toxic muck, landing right on the Pokemon's face. Zach: Scyther, use Aerial Ace judging by sound! Scyther tries to focus on Ivysaur through hearing, but the hissing of steam disrupts it. He ends up just flying where he had last seen Ivysaur. Suddenly, Scott remembers a new move that Ivysaur had learned. Scott: Ivysaur, use Echoed Voice! Ivysaur begins releasing loud sound-waves from its mouth, which quickly begin bouncing off the walls, creating an echo effect. Zach: Scyther, hang in there! Scyther covers his ears, clearly in pain, and falls to the ground, shaking from the soundwaves. Scott: Now, Seed Bomb! Ivysaur shoots out several explosive seeds from its mouth, all headed in Scyther's direction. Zach: SCYTHER! The Seed Bomb hits directly, doing much more damage since Scyther wasn't expecting it. Scyther stumbles around, listening for Ivysaur. Scott: Now.... SOLAR BEAM! Ivysaur pauses, and begins absorbing light to charge its attack. Zach: DOUBLE TEAM! Scyther attempts to use the attack, but before it can, the beam of sunlight hits him directly, and he is sent flying into the wall. When the smoke clears, he's seen unconscious, and his light dims. Zach calls him back, and looks at his own Ivysaur. Zach: Your turn to shine. Zach’s Ivysaur leaps into battle, looking at Scott's Ivysaur. Scott’s Ivysaur returns to look, considering the opposing Pokemon its rival. Referee: Begin! Zach: Energy Ball! Zach's Ivysaur lets loose a large green ball of energy, aimed at Scott's Ivysaur's face. Scott: Use your own Energy Ball! The two attacks collide in mid-air, creating an explosion of green energy. Zach: Use Seed Bomb! Scott: SLUDGE BOMB! The two attacks collide, once again creating an explosion. Zach: This is getting us nowhere... Use Solarbeam! Scott: Don't let it attack! Vine Whip! As Zach's Ivysaur begins charging its attack, the opposing Ivysaur quickly shoots its vines towards the Pokemon, and its vines tightly wrap around Zach's Ivysaur's body, quickly being flung into the air. Zach: Ha! That just gets me closer to the sun! The Solarbeam charges even faster now, and it unleashes, the powerful beam heading straight for Scott's Ivysaur. Scott: DODGE IT! Scott's Ivysaur quickly turns and runs in an attempt to dodge, but the beam quickly strikes Ivysaur's back legs, and the explosion knocks him forward on its face. Scott: GET UP IVYSAUR! Use Echoed Voice! Zach: Don't allow it! Magical Leaf! Leaves surrounded in aura fly at Scott's Ivysaur, highly sharpened. Scott: Energy Ball! Ivysaur rapidly fires many large green balls of energy, destroying the sharp projectiles, and sending the rest at the opponent. Zach: Seed Bomb! The attack destroys the rest of the Energy Balls, and once it's done, they're both still there and even. Scott: You know, now would be a great time for Overgrow to kick in! ...We're going to have to try something else if we wanna win..... Ivysaur, use Take Down! Scott's Ivysaur quickly charges towards the other, suddenly being surrounded by a golden aura. It quickly collides with the other Ivysaur, launching him across the field. Zach: Take Down? Then why don't we use Take Down as well! Zach's Ivysaur does the same thing Scott's did, launching Scott's across the field as well. Scott: Alright, let's pump this up a notch! Vine Whip, then use Echoed Voice! Scott's Ivysaur pulls itself towards Zach's with its vines, and quickly releases high-pitched sound-waves right by the opponent's ears. Zach: That's it... IVYSAUR, SOLAR BEAM IN ITS FACE! Zach's Ivysaur starts to charge. Scott: USE YOUR SOLAR BEAM TOO! As soon as the two Solar Beams are finished charging, they fire, the beams causing a huge explosion, sending mini-rays of Solar Beam everywhere, even into the stands, where some people duck for cover. Zach: Is the dust ever gonna clear? The two trainers stare at the field, as the dust slowly dissapears. Both Ivysaur stand on opposite sides of the arena, severly weakened. Scott mutters to himself. Scott: We just gotta get it to fall asleep... But how are we gonna do that, Ivysaur? Zach grins, having the same strategy as Scott. Zach: Sleep Powder! The green spores are launched at Scott's Ivysaur. Scott: DODGE IT! Zach: Use Vine Whip to keep him in place! Before Scott's Pokemon can react, Zach's Ivysaur's Vine Whip wraps around Scott's Ivysaur as the Sleep Powder lands, putting Scott's Ivysaur to sleep. Scott: ...NO! Wake up! Scott stares back at his Pokemon, who doesn't budge Scott: IVYSAUR! WAKE UP! Zach: And now, the finishing move... Solar Beam. Again. Ivysaur charges up, looking at Scott's Ivysaur with a targeting eye. Scott: IVYSAUR! LISTEN TO ME! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! A worried look appears on Scott's face, as he stares helplessly at his Pokemon. Scott: Ivysaur, remember when I first got you? I made a promise to you that we would win the League. I also said that about the Orange League, but we know how that went... I can't break that promise again. We're all the way here, you can't give up now! Please Ivysaur, you need to wake up! From across the field, Scott's Ivysaur's eyes open slightly, and the Pokemon looks back at his trainer, and smiles. Just seconds later, the opponent's attack is ready, and a giant yellow beam of light shines across the entire stadium, striking Scott's Ivysaur, and creating a giant explosion of energy. The smoke clears, showing Scott's Pokemon once again with its eyes closed, but this time not just sleeping. The Referee holds up the green flag one last time for this fight, and Zach's Ivysaur jumps into its trainer's arms. Scott's Ivysaur's light dims, and Zach looks at Scott as Zach's face enlarges on the screen. Referee: Scott's Ivysaur is unable to battle! The winner is Zachary Willsone and his Ivysaur! The crowd goes wild, and as they walk down from the platforms, Zach hurries over to Scott. Zach: Scott? Scott: It's.... It's all over now... Zach: Scott... Scott: Whatever. I guess you deserved to win anyway. Scott walks past Zach, and returns his Pokemon to its ball. Zach: Scott, it could've gone either way... He hurries to catch up to Scott. Scott: No, it's okay. It's just a stupid battle, not like it meant anything to me. Scott quickly begins walking towards the stands where Kevin and Jill await. Zach: Scott! Scott, wait up! Zach rushes over to him, and he finally catches up to him where Kevin and Jill are. Jill and Kevin both remain silent, as Scott sits down right next to them. Zach: Scott... Don't act like this man. It was an even battle for a while. Scott says nothing, and avoids eye contact with the others. Jill leans over to Zach, whispering something in his ear calmly. Jill: He gets like this sometimes. Best thing is for you to let me try to handle it. The same thing happened when he lost to Drake in the Orange League. Zach nods, and walks away with Kevin following. Jill: Scott, listen. Losing is a part of being a Pokemon Trainer. In life you can't always choose the outcome of something. Scott: I just... How could my SISTER win, and I didn't!? Jill: You are your sister are different people. How long did she travel before participating in the Conference? Scott: Maybe about.. Two years... Jill: See? You haven't been traveling for that long! She must have been practicing for a while. Scott: No, she's just better at me with everything... Jill grows slightly impatient with Scott, but continues to talk to him calmly. Jill: Just because you're better at something doesn't make you a better person. Nobody is perfect, everybody has faults. Scott: And what is my fault? Being a bad Pokemon Trainer!? Jill takes a deep breath in, trying desperately to reason with Scott. Jill: No. Losing doesn't make you a bad trainer! Like I said before, everybody loses at something in their lifetime. Scott: But my whole goal in life is to be a Pokemon Master! How can I do that if I can't even win a stupid league!? Jill: Kanto isn't the only League you can participate in! You could start a new Journey! That way you'd be stronger, have a better bond with your Pokemon, and even catch MORE Pokemon! Scott: I already did the Orange League... Failed that, too. Jill: There's more than just that.... There's the Johto League. I used to live there, I'd be happy to guide you around, help you with anything you need. Scott: Why would I do that? Then I'd just lose again… Jill gives up, and hops to her feet. Jill: Fine... I'm going to go congratulate Zach on his win. Tell me if you change your mind. Jill walks off in the direction of Zach, fed up with Scott’s behavior, leaving him to sit by himself in the now empty arena.... Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes